Freddie Dateline
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Carly likes Freddie a whole lot now, Sam now likes Freddie so much now. So, now Carly and Sam both like Freddie. Should Freddie go out with Carly or Sam?
1. What Fate Could Do

Freddie Dateline

Carly starts to like Freddie a whole lot more, and Sam starts to take a liking to Freddie. Soon, Freddie gets in the middle of a big decision, and he doesn't know if he likes more than a friend: Carly or Sam. Plus, there's more feuds happening when Shane, Freddie's friend from the AV club, returns and starts a romantic connection with both Carly and Sam. Soon, the big question must be answered, should Freddie date Carly or Sam?

Chapter 1-What Fate Could Do

Carly was all alone watching some TV shows on Nickelodeon. Spencer was so busy creating a sculpture, he was working on it for 2 hours. Carly was getting some iced tea. "Hey, Spencer." Said Carly "I'm having some iced tea, do you want some?" "1 full glass." Said Spencer.

But then Freddie came by Carly's loft, and he started knocking on the door. "Spencer, could you get the door?" Said Carly. "My hands are tied, could you get the door?" Said Spencer. "You're closer to the door." Said Carly. "Carly, please get the door." Said Spencer. "Fine." Said Carly.

Carly had then opened the door. "Hello, Freddie." Said Carly "Want to watch some television."

Then Freddie had sat next to Carly while watching television. Neither of them were talking, because they both felt too awkward to talk. "So, have you seen the science test we had to do today?" Said Carly. "Yes, it was totally easy." Said Freddie "I aced it, and got 97%." "Yes, of course." Said Carly "You're really a smart person." Then Freddie had then moved even closer to Carly. "Freddie, this is not a good time to be this close." Said Carly. "Sorry, it's just that I couldn't help it." Said Freddie. "I know." Said Carly.

But then Sam had entered the door, and started to interrupt Carly and Freddie. "Hello, everyone, I had decided to visit after my mom had bought some stuff at the mall." Said Sam "Mind if I watch some TV with you guys." "Yes, come sit on the couch." Said Carly.

Sam had then sat in between Carly and Freddie. Freddie had then felt uncomfortable, so he decided to get some iced tea.

But then Sam had put her foot out in front, and Freddie tripped over. But then Freddie got hurt as he had then hit the chairs, and then got brused. Sam had then suddenly got concerned, that she had went down to get Freddie. But then when Sam had looked closely into Freddie's eyes, it almost looked like a romantic moment.

Freddie had then decided to go home. "Goodnight, I'm not having a good time right now." Said Freddie "And I need to get some ice to heal the bruise Sam gave me."

Carly and Sam had then had a little discussion. "Carly, I have a question." Said Sam "What do you think of Freddie?" "What do you mean?" Said Carly "I just like him as a friend." "No, I mean do you really, really like him?" Said Sam. "Just as a friend." Said Carly. But then this had been going on for about 3 minutes.

"No, I mean do you like Freddie so much, I mean, more than you would ever know." Said Sam. "For the 12th time, and I have been counting." Said Carly "I only like Freddie as a friend, Freddie and I are just friends. Fa-riends." "Are you sure you're not being ca-razy?" Said Sam. "Enough, about this, could you please get to the point." Said Carly.

Carly and Sam had then tried to be serious in their conversation as possibly as they could. "You know, in those romance movies that you see." Said Sam "When you look into someone's eyes." "Yes, I really do like those movies, you know they're very passionate." Said Carly. "Well, I sort of saw Freddie up close, and now I like him, a lot." Said Sam "And right now, I kind of miss him." "It's only been 5 minutes." Said Carly. "Exactly." Said Sam "So, mind if I ask him out?" "Well." Said Carly as she started to think.

But then it was proven that Carly now likes Freddie more than a friend. "Well, maybe, and possibly." Said Carly. "I just need a simple yes or no, if I should go out with him?" Said Sam. "I need to be honest to you Sam for a few minutes." Said Carly "When Freddie came, and when I sat next to him, I had saw that's he's really great, and I'm thinking about asking him out."

Carly and Sam were then both shocked to see that they both love Freddie. "You can't love Freddie." Said Carly "I'm the one who likes him." "Yeah, but guess what?" Said Sam "I love him more than you do." "No way." Said Carly. But then Carly and Sam had calmed down.

"Look we can't do something like this." Said Carly "It would be as worse as they last time this had happened?" "Why?" Said Sam "What happened the last time?" "Well, remember Shane, Freddie's friend." Said Carly "We had broke his whole body, and he had to stay in the hospital for 5 weeks." "Oh, well, that was pretty ugly." Said Sam.

Carly and Sam had then tried to figure out what to do. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" Said Sam. "I say that we wait until tomorrow." Said Carly "And we'll think of a good enough solution to this problem." "That sounds like a good idea." Said Sam "Hey, can I sleep here for the night?" "Of course." Said Carly.

Carly and Sam had then went to go to sleep, they were about to going to think of what to do in a difficult situation like this. They didn't want their friendships to suffer, or anything else. But they were going to think of something.


	2. Whoever Likes Freddie

Chapter 2-Whoever Likes Freddie

The next day, Freddie was getting books out of his locker. And then Sam had came by, and was holding some flowers. "Hello, Freddie." Said Sam "I got something for you. It's some flowers." "Is this some kind of trick?" Said Freddie. "No, it's just that, well, I just--" Said Sam "I wrote a card for you, it's in the flowers." Freddie had then read the card aloud in front of Sam. The card said:

Dear Freddie,  
I've been doing a lot of thinking the other night. And now, I think that I really like you, a lot.  
Love, Sam

The card was really short, but it still made Freddie touched by it. "Wow, it feels like it was really from you." Said Freddie. "Yes, and I really mean it." Said Sam "I really like you, and it would be really nice for the two of us to hang out sometime. Like going out to dinner, this Friday at 6:30 p.m., at the fancy restaurant down the corner." "I'd like that." Said Freddie. Sam had then gave Freddie a meaningful hug, and then she left.

But then all of a sudden, Carly had came to see Freddie. "Hello, Freddie." Said Carly "So, I've got you something." "Wow, that's so sweet." Said Freddie. Freddie had then opened the present, and saw a box of chocolates. "Thanks, Carly." Said Freddie "That's really nice of you." "So, I've been thinking that well, you've seemed really nice, and well, maybe sometime we should hang out sometime, maybe at the movies, this Friday at 8:30 p.m., at the new movie theatre at the mall." Said Carly.

Freddie had then got a shock, but on the inside he was so excited. "Well, sure." Said Freddie. "Okay, I'll see you sometime." Said Carly.

It seemed really great. But then Freddie was frightened to see that Carly and Sam both like him so much. And Freddie had two dates on the same night, but at different times. It was kind of a shocking thing to see.

Shane, Freddie's friend from the A.V. club. had then walked by. "Hello, Freddie." Said Shane "What's wrong?" "Well, Sam asked me out on a date, and then Carly asked me out on a date. Now, I have two dates on the same night. I don't know what to do." "Well, I can't seem to help you, I request you see a professional." Said Shane.

Carly and Sam didn't know that they asked Freddie out on the same day. They pretty much stayed off topic with Freddie.

Carly was entering her loft, when she saw Spencer finishing his sculpture. "Spencer, is that statue supposed to be 11 feet tall?" Said Carly. "Yes, I thought I should expand the sculpture a little bit." Said Spencer. "Weird." Said Carly. Carly was so horrified by the sculpture that she walked slowly to the studio.

Carly was a little bored about what to do. Sam was at her house, even though she didn't like being there at the moment. And Freddie had to get a tickbath again. But then when Carly had some soda in the studio and looking at her pictures, she had felt fine. But then Carly had fell asleep, Spencer didn't even know she was in the studio because he was already asleep.

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie had snuck inside the loft and went into Spencer's room. Freddie brought his video camera and started filming him. "You know, I'm starting to think waking up Spencer in the middle of the night is wrong." Said Freddie. "I'm not." Said Sam. Sam and Freddie always do work together, and they got along sometimes, but it brought a negative side to it. "Spencer!" Said Sam and Freddie at the same time really loud. "What?" Said Spencer. Spencer never really wakes up when he's waken up by Sam and Freddie. Spencer's eyes are closed, he gets confused, and everything gets really funny.

Carly was asleep, and started to have a dream. She was by the beach, and no one was there. "Hello, is anyone here?" Said Carly. When Carly had then went down by the beach, she heard some music. Carly had then saw someone coming down from an airplane. It was Freddie, but he landed kind of strange, he fell down on his back, and it cause a bit of a rude awakening.

Then Carly and Freddie had then saw flashlights being flashed at them. They had started to dance very passionately, and then all of a sudden, they were dancing on water. It was just a dream, though, but still Carly had felt swept off her feet. But then Carly had woke up.

But Carly was still dreaming, she was in her apartment. When she went down to the lobby, she had saw Sam and Freddie dancing. "Okay, why does this have to happen?" Said Carly "I want to go back to my other dream." Carly had then reappared in her other dream, and started to dance again with Freddie.

In the middle of the loft, Sam and Freddie had started to leave the loft. "Well, see you at school, Sam." Said Freddie. "Yes." Said Sam. But then it was sort of romantic when Sam and Freddie were in the middle of the dark, and then they were all alone. Sam and Freddie had then kissed, and they had both went back to their homes.

Freddie had then entered his loft, and Sam was about to head home. But when Sam was about to leave, she had first put a letter under Freddie's loft.

But then Carly woke up, and exited her loft, and put a letter under Freddie's door.

So, Carly and Sam had both sent a private letter to Freddie. Freddie didn't notice right away, he was already asleep. But still, Carly and Sam were about to get prepared for a romantic moment. But still Carly and Sam both loved Freddie, and it was going to bring a feud, but still Carly and Sam were ignoring the subject between each other.


	3. Promise Is More MediumSized

Chapter 3-Promise Is More Medium-Sized

Freddie had then noticed the letters by his door. He had started to read this.

First, Freddie had read Carly's note. It said: Dear Freddie, it's a letter from me, Carly. I think now I'm starting to feel that I like you a lot. I hope that we can be able to get together sometime later.

Then Freddie had read Sam's note. It said: Dear Freddie, I don't have much to say, except, that I think you're a really great person, and I like you. Also, that we should hang out sometime.

The letters were short, but Freddie felt confused, yet touched by those letters. Still Freddie didn't know what to do. It felt a little confusing. Freddie didn't know what to do about his date with both Carly and Sam. But then Carly and Sam both stayed away from each other, they thought they were totally zen about the situation, but with them staying away from each other, it wasn't zen.

Freddie was at school, he got so upset, that he had a hard time there. Even when he tried to open his locker, it was too hard. But Freddie had got the combination right in 15 seconds. Carly had then went to see him. "Hello, Freddie, are you having a tough time with your locker?" Said Carly. "That's okay, I'd rather not talk about it, it's way too personal." Said Freddie. "Come on, we're the best of friends, you can tell me anything." Said Carly. "Well, if I tell, you'll freak out, and I can't upset anyone, because it will just cause chaos." Said Freddie "I got to go now, bye." Carly then felt upset a little, but then got stuff out of her locker perfectly.

Freddie had been walking, but walking way too fast, that he had bumped into Sam. "Sorry, Freddie." Said Sam. "Well, I've got to get to class." Said Freddie. "Wait." Said Sam "We haven't been able to talk lately, so, why don't we talk?" Said Sam. "No, sorry, I can't." Said Freddie "I have this Biology Test, and I have to go right now." Sam had then felt bummed that Freddie left all of a sudden.

Shane, Freddie's friend from the AV club, had walked by and talked to Sam. "Hello, Sam." Said Shane. "Hello, Shane." Said Sam "It's nice to see you on your feet again, and not in the hospital which you've been in for 5 weeks." "Yes, 5 weeks of pain." Said Shane "But I'm okay, so, why don't we hang out sometime?" "Haven't I given you enough pain." Said Sam "I just don't think it would go well." "Maybe just as friends." Said Shane. "Okay, it was nice talking to you, friend." Said Sam "See you later."

But then Shane had went to see Carly. "Hello, Shane." Said Carly "It's been a while. Anyway, what have you been doing?" "I just came out of the hospital after 5 weeks." Said Shane "Apparently I had so much broken bones that it took a long time." "Well, I don't have much to talk about right now, so, I'll see you later, Shane." Said Carly. "Wait, why don't we hang out sometime?" Said Shane. "I've already broke 40 bones, was it?" Said Carly. "41." Said Shane "And we should hang out just as friends." "I'd like to be your friend, and I'd be happy to hang out with you sometime." Said Carly.

Shane was the best of friends with Carly and Sam, but still something seemed fishy. It was hard to figure out, but it was about to be obvious.

At the end of school, Freddie had been walking out of the school. He was being sneaky, because he didn't want to be seen by anyone. But then he was seen, and Sam went to talk to him.

"Hello, Freddie." Said Sam. Freddie had been shocked in fear, because he got frieghtened. "You startled me, Sam." Said Freddie "What are trying to do?" "I was trying to get your attention." Said Sam "Anyway, about our date on Friday, ever since I've asked you, you've been kind of quiet." "I know, it's just that I'm very confused right now." Said Freddie "I've got a lot of thinking to do, but I'll still go out to dinner with you on Friday. I promise." "Are you sure?" Said Sam "Promise is a really big word, Freddie." "I know, but it's something I'm willing to do." Said Freddie "So, Friday night." "See you, later." Said Sam. Freddie had then gotten a kiss from Sam, as she left.

When Carly had been entering her loft, she was wondering if Freddie was looking out the peephole from his loft. So, Carly banged hard on the door, but it turned out Freddie wasn't looking out the peephole. So, Carly had knocked on the door, and Freddie answered the door.

"Hello, Freddie." Said Carly "So, what are you doing at home?" "I have tons of homework, and I need to do things around the house." Said Freddie "It's true, I have lots of stuff to do, and I have a lot on my mind." "But you are going to be going to the movies with me on Friday, right?" Said Carly. "Why don't we go at 9:00 instead." Said Freddie "Because I have something to do at 7:30." "Okay." Said Carly. Freddie had to go out to dinner with Sam on Friday night at 7:30, so, he then rescheduled to go with Carly to the movies at 9:00. "I promise, Carly." Said Freddie. Carly had then entered her loft.

It was wrong for Freddie to schedule two dates on the same night, but at different times. But Freddie was feeling really confused, that he couldn't think straight. Freddie was confused that Sam loves him now, and Carly loves him more now. Freddie felt like in the middle of a love triangle. But still, Freddie needed to think of what to do, because things would get worse if he just left everything they way it was now. Freddie was searching for a solution, and tried to hurry.


	4. Having A Special Day

Chapter 4-Having A Special Day

It was Thursday. At Ridgeway, there was a huge accident that happened, that it closed for the day. It was a great day, because it would be a great time for Freddie have some time with Carly and Sam, and maybe resolve the problems. Carly and Sam both went to see Freddie.

"Hello, Freddie." Said Carly and Sam at the same time. "Well, since we have the day off, why don't we each spend time together." Said Freddie "Apparently, I think it would be great to have time alone with the both of you." "Okay, how about we go to the mall, Freddie." Said Carly as she held onto Freddie's right arm. "Maybe, Freddie, we can both go bowling." Said Sam as she held onto Freddie's left arm. "No, he's coming with me." Said Carly. "No, no, no." Said Sam. But then Carly and Sam were pulling on Freddie's arms. "Girls, I'm not a person to be pulling on." Said Freddie.

And then Shane had walked by. "Hello, girls." Said Shane "Why don't we go spend some time together?" "Well, how about I go with Sam to go bowling, and Shane can go with Carly." Said Freddie "Right now, it's 9:30 A.M., and we'll meet at the mall at noon, and I'll go with Carly, and Sam can go with Shane. Deal." "Deal." Said Carly, Sam, and Shane at the same time.

So, for the entire morning, Freddie was with Sam at the bowling alley while Shane and Carly were headed to the mall.

At the bowling alley, Sam and Freddie were bowling. The game was half-finished, and Sam had 115 points, and Freddie had 90 points. Sam loved winning the game, but Freddie was a little bummed about losing. "Yes, strike again." Said Sam. Freddie had wanted to talk to Sam, but he felt too nervous.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute." Said Freddie. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Said Sam "I'm going to win this game of bowling." "Well, it's just that how I feel is that I love you so much." Said Freddie "And this is big, but don't you think--" "Hold on." Said Sam "I'm getting a call on my cellphone."

Sam had answered her cellphone, Freddie had waited a little while until Sam could get off the phone.

"Carly had cancelled our mall trip on Saturday, can you believe that?" Said Sam "I hate it when people cancel on me, it makes me get angry. Anyway, what did you want to talk about." "Nothing, it's just that I really love your hair." Said Freddie "It's like golden, and it makes you look beautiful." "Thanks, Freddie." Said Sam "And by the way, I'm totally going to kick your butt in this game." "Oh, really, let me see you hit the pins again." Said Freddie.

Sam had rolled the ball, and hit all of the pins. She had gotten a strike. Freddie had then went for a turn, but then only hit 8 pins, and got the 7-10 split. "Oh, try and hit both of those pins, but that's impossible." Said Sam. "Technically Sam, it's actually highly unlikely that you can hit both the pins." Said Freddie.

After Sam and Freddie had finished playing bowling, they had some strawberry milkshakes. They were spending time together, and they liked being together there. "I'm actually having a really great time, Sam." Said Freddie. "I just thought we should both do something special, all alone." Said Sam. Sam and Freddie had then started to kiss. They had been making out the whole time they were at the table, and then spent 5 minutes touching each other's noses. It was a romantic moment for the both of them.

Later in the afternoon, Sam had went to go to the arcade with Shane. Carly didn't have any more money to some more shopping, so she and Freddie had went for a walk in the park.

"So, Carly, how are you doing on the Science Assignment?" Said Freddie. "Why don't we talk about other things than Science." Said Carly "Like, why don't we talk about something romantic." Freddie had then got a lot nervous, although, he nervous the whole day. "Well, what do you find romantic?" Said Freddie. "I find a peaceful place, with no one else, and having a nice soothing sound romantic." Said Carly "Freddie, you seem troubled." "I don't want to bring anyone down." Said Freddie "This isn't a good time to talk."

Carly and Freddie had walked by the playground. Then Freddie had been on the swings, with Carly pushing him. "Well, Freddie, this is a nice place to spend lots of good time together." Said Carly "I wish the weekend was longer, I have way too much chores to do around the house." Carly had been pushing on the swings too hard. "Spencer is too busy with that ginormous sculpture, that he doesn't have time for anything else." Said Carly. "Carly, I think that's good enough." Said Freddie.

But Carly had still continued to push Freddie on the swings too hard, that he eventually fell off the swings, and got hit in the arm. Freddie's arm was just brused, Carly came to help him.

"Sorry, Freddie." Said Carly "Are you okay, your arm is brused very bad." "That's okay, I'll be fine." Said Freddie "Although, it might be a lot of work." Carly and Freddie were so close together, that they felt so romanced. They had started to kiss, and then when they had finally stopped, Freddie started to feel better. "I'm okay now." Said Freddie "So, why don't we head home?" "That sounds like a good idea." Said Carly.

Carly and Freddie had walked back to the apartment building. When Carly went inside her loft, Freddie went inside his loft. When Freddie went back in the loft, he went to his bed. Freddie was still feeling confused because he didn't know what to do.

Freddie had started to think about Sam for the next 5 minutes, about all the romantic times they had been doing. Then for 5 more minutes, Freddie had thought about Carly about their romantic times together.


	5. Freddie Fights With Shane

Chapter 5-Freddie Fights With Shane

Freddie had exited his loft the next morning, he was still confused because he had romantic feelings for both Carly and Sam. But things started to get a lot worse, when Shane had came to see Freddie.

"How's it going, Freddie?" Said Shane "Is there something wrong?" "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you will keep it a secret, I don't want anyone else to find out." Said Freddie "Because if anyone else finds out, it can cause something terribly wrong." "Okay, my lips are sealed." Said Shane.

"Have you ever loved someone, but then that someone loved you, and you want to ask that person out, but the person you despised the most had started to love you, and you loved that person, and you feel the same way for both of those people, and you couldn't figure which one you would want to be with?" Said Freddie. Shane had then got a little confused, because Freddie's question was so long, and hard to understand. "Can you repeat the question?" Said Shane. "Never mind." Said Freddie.

Freddie was going down to the point. "The thing is that Carly likes me a lot, and so does Sam." Said Freddie "I love them both, and it's a big decision for me." "Well, I wish I could help you, but I can't." Said Shane "But you're no longer getting romantically involved with either Carly or Sam. I'm going to be dating them now." "What, but you can't date both of my friends." Said Freddie. "You've been hanging out with Carly and Sam for 1 1/2 years, you had your chance." Said Shane "So, stay out my way."

Freddie had then realized that Shane were trying to ruin Freddie's chances of getting together with Carly or Sam, because Shane was going to be ruining it. Now, Freddie was going to start making the big decision to date either Carly or Sam. It was now or never.

Will Freddie date Carly or Sam? (Please vote on the poll question that I have on my Fan Fiction webpage, whether you think Freddie would be better off dating Carly or Sam: .net/~stewieshadow)


	6. The Moment Of Truth

Chapter 6-The Moment Of Truth

Here it is, the moment of truth. Carly and Sam were both in love with Freddie. Freddie couldn't decide which of them to date. Shane got romantically involved with both Carly and Sam. Now, here comes what will happen.

It was the end of school, and Freddie had got his books and notebooks ready to do his homework. Sam had walked by to see Freddie.

"Hello, Freddie." Said Sam "Why don't we talk for a minute." "Okay, Sam, there's something I really need to tell you." Said Freddie. "Come on, tell me, I haven't got all day." Said Sam. "Sam, I've been doing some thinking lately, and well, I really like you." Said Freddie "And I think that we should go out together dating." "Well, that sounds really sweet." Said Sam. Sam and Freddie had then hugged.

But then something bad came. Shane had walked by. "Freddie, I told you to stay out of my way." Said Shane "Now, you're in big trouble." Shane had then grabbed Freddie's backpack and slammed him to the lockers. Freddie was in a panic, because Shane got really angry.

Sam had then took action and stopped Shane. "Stop, Shane." Said Sam "I thought you were better than this. You know what, I can't hang out with you anymore as a friend." "Sam, he was trying to date you and Carly." Said Freddie. "You're two-timing, Shane." Said Sam. "Look, I'm really sorry about this, and well, I hope we can be the best of friends again." Said Shane.

So, Sam had stayed friends with Shane, while she was going to date Freddie. But then Sam had pushed Shane out of the way, and helped Freddie up. "Thanks for that, Sam." Said Freddie "It took a lot of effort to do that." "Well, we should get to Carly's loft, we have to do iCarly in an hour and a half." Said Sam. Sam and Freddie had then kissed, and held hands the whole way to Carly's loft.

Meanwhile, Shane had left, and made it to Carly's apartment before Sam and Freddie did. "Hello, Shane." Said Carly "What are you doing here?" "Look, I came to apologize." Said Shane "I just got a little carried away, I sort of got a little romantic with you and Sam." "Shane, how could you?" Said Carly. "I know, what I did was wrong." Said Shane "And I hope we could be the best of friends." "Okay." Said Carly.

But then when Shane started to leave, he had then said some more words to Carly. "Carly, why don't we go out sometime on a date." Said Shane "Sam and Freddie are dating now, and well wouldn't it be romantic." "Well, I don't know." Said Carly "But you know what, maybe it would be good. I would love to go out with you." "Just perfect." Said Shane. Carly and Shane had then kissed on the lips.

So, Sam and Freddie had started dating, and so did Carly and Shane. Those two couples were full of so much romance.

The End


End file.
